Who Say's Love Means Only Two?
by HP Slash Round Robin
Summary: OKAY EVERYONE THIS A HARRY POTTER SLASH ROUND ROBIN. I WILL COMPLETE THE FIRST CHPTER AND ANYONE WHO EMAILS ME CAN TAKE THE 2.THE ONLY RULES TO THIS STORY IS THAT IT MUST BE A HARRY POTTERLUCIUS MALFOYSEVERUS SNAPE 3-WAY!


OKAY EVERYONE THIS A HARRY POTTER SLASH ROUND ROBIN. I WILL COMPLETE THE FIRST CHPTER AND ANYONE WHO EMAILS ME CAN TAKE THE 2.THE ONLY RULES TO THIS STORY IS THAT IT MUST BE A HARRY POTTER/LUCIUS MALFOY/SEVERUS SNAPE 3-WAY AND IT CAN NOT BE A LOVE TRANGLE. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IS THAT LUCIUS WHO IS A FULLBLOOD VEELA WHOS BLOOD AND INSTINCTS HAVE BEEN IN DORMENT SUDDENLY AWAKENS AFTER NARCISSA MALFOY IS KILLED BY VOLDEMORT, AND NOT ONLY HAS HIS VEELA BLOOD AWOKEN IT IS POINTING TO NOT 1 BUT 2 PEOPLE AS HIS MATE. THESE TWO PEOPLE AS YOU HAVE GUESSED ARE HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE. SEVERUS WHO HAS BEEN SECTRELY IN LOVE WITH LUCIUS FOR YEARS IS THRILLED AND HARRY IS NOT SO ACCEPTING. FUTHER ON IN THE STORY ALL 3 FALL IN LOVE AND 2 OF THEM END UP PREGGERS! EMAIL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WRITE THE 3RD CAHPTER AND SO ON AND SO ON.  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED HARRY POTTER I AM ONLY USING HER CHACTERS TO FULL-FILL MY SICK AND TWISTED PLOT BUNNYS.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood watching his wife's casket being lowered into the ground not once shedding a tear for the women responsible for him becoming a Death Eater. His son Draco Malfoy standing beside him with his boyfriend of 2 years Ron Weasley. Not Lucius Malfoy's first choice in suitors but at least he knew that Ron loved his son with all his heart. His little dragon would not end up like him in a loveless marriage with frosty the snow bitch. (Yes I did get that out of the movie Step-mom)  
  
As Lucius was leaving the cemetery his best friend and confidant of 20 years approached to offer his sympathies.  
  
"Lucius I am sorry about Narcissa. "Severus Snape hugged him but something happened to Lucius that had never happened with Narcissa he felt a spark run through his body and felt the sudden need to grab Severus and ravish him.  
  
"Um Severus I must run. You know that if I leave Draco and Ron alone in the car alone to long I will become a grandfather a bit to early for my liking." Lucius took off for the green limo sitting in the lot. And not surprisingly found his son pinned beneath Ron moaning.  
  
"You two stop that this instant!" Lucius growled at the two who quickly jumped apart there faces redder then the sun.  
  
"Um father are you alright you look a bit flushed." Draco asked concerned for his father seeing as Lucius was the only one out of his parents that ever truly loved him.  
  
"Yes Draco I am fine its just pretending to be upset at the Whore of Voldemorts funeral has taken a lot out of me. Nothing to worry about." Lucius smiled uneasily at his son.  
  
"Father is it alright if Harry spends the last month of summer vacation with us, he wrote this morning and the muggles are being extremely cruel to him this summer. He said something about accidentally setting fire to his cousins dog and now they aren't allowing him any food." Draco asked  
  
"Of course son we will collect him first thing tomorrow and besides he's got a nice bum" Lucius quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Okay" Ron looked out the window trying to pretend he had not heard that.  
  
As the limo pulled up to Malfoy Manor and the 3 stepped out Draco pulled his father to the side.  
  
"Father does that little out burst have anything to do with the fact that you are newly single and your veela blood might be stirring?" Draco asked.  
  
"Bloody hell I hope not and besides its not just Potter I have had not so normal thoughts about it is also happening with Severus. No it cant be my veela blood I must just be in need of SOMETHING ya know the last time I had sex was when you where conceived."  
  
"Father way to much information." Draco said covering his ears and walking away muttering to himself "Ron naked Ron naked Ron naked." Over and over again.  
  
OKAY ANYONE WHO WANTS TO CONTNIUE FROM HERE PLEASE EMAIL ME! 


End file.
